warriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dustpelts
Welcome Your request to be an admin has been taken in to considerion, and you are now an admin.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Thank you Darkcloud I promise not to fail you. Dustpelt 02:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) CLOVERHEART!!!! -huge eyes- You really are my -sniff- friend! After what those stupid 'ever-so-trusted' fiends, I TRUSTED THEM WITH THEIR POWERS, AND NOW LOOK! D: Well, tell them that I have left, and have taken my charries with me. Please? Well, thanks for helping me! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD-This is what Hollyleaf sent ME! She used to hate me! But she asked me to tell you all this.I told her,I would still rp with her on a diffrent website,but my loyalties still lie with all of you.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Are you still on? I was wondering if you informed Petalfur that we moved sites,cause,if shes not here,i dont get an apprentice anytime soon.And i kinda wanna rp.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... IRC Please get on the IRC.I'm lonley!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Dustpelts. I've decided to join! Willowstripe 14:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) SHUUUUT UUUUUP JUST CAUSE YER SCARED DONT MEAN YOU CANT JUST RUN AWAY AND CRAP EEEEE EEEEEE EEEEEE HA HA HA YOU ARE A VANDAL AND YOU SHOULD BE BLOCKED!!!! HA HA HA STOOPID Really? I have friends here POWERFUL friends... DustpeltExpect the Worst! 10:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Forget Luckyblahblahblah/Hollyleaf. SHE is a vandal, abusing multiple accounts, insulting others, cussing, and all of her edits can be undone, including the one above if you want, Dust-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ No I will keep it as a reminder of what she has done. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 18:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RP Want to RP on Shadeflower Wiki?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol.Meet you there!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Come RP.Clover is there,too.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Never mind.You're already there.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You still on?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Go Giants!!!!! Giants beat the Braves!!!!!!Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Oh well I don't really care about the Braves but the Phillies will crush the Giants with H2O!!!!!!! DuststarLeader of DustClan I hate the Phillies! Go KC Royals!!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Well who do you want to win the world series then? DuststarLeader of DustClan Shut up or Ship out! EXCUSE ME!?!?!? SHADEFLOWER WIKI IS NOT BETTER THAN THIS ONE!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU THINK ITS SO GREAT THAN LEAVE HERE!!!!!!!!! WE DIDNT PUT UP WITH HOLLY, AND GO THROUGH ALL THAT JUST TO BE UPSTAGED BY SOME SECOND HAND WIKI! IN FACT, IM QUITTING SHADEFLOWER WIKI, SO PUT THIS UP FOR EVERYONE THERE TO SEE! REMOVE ALL OF MU CHARRIES, AND DO NOT TAKE THEM. ALSO, REMOVE THE ROUGE CAMP BECAUSE THAT WAS PART OF MY PLOT IDEA, AND DO NOT USE MY PLOT OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO WIKIA! I WILL STAY LOYAL TO DARK, SO MAKE YOUR CHOICE DUST. CUT THIS CRUD AND KEEP ON RPING ON THIS WIKI, OR CONTINUE AND LEAVE FOR GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Well your "Opinion" was voiced as an insult! This is what it sounded like to me: Dark, your wiki is a fail because Shade stole all of your users, and im mad because you rejected my idea and took me off as admin because your selfish. - Not what I would want to hear. That's what made her give up, but I wont. And if Shade does not rmove the rouge camp, I will report the whole wiki to Brandon Rhea, because I was the one who set it up, and it was my idea. -[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ THANK YOU SAND!!! DUST!!!! D:< 1. I didn't ask you, I asked Shadeflower. STAY OUT OF IT! 2. Shadeflower Wiki is BASED OFF of this wiki! And how is it "better?" All she did is use a too-big logo and a premade skin! i did the skin on here from scratch! 3. How is Shade "Fairer" than me??? Her rules are practiclly the same as mine! 4. I didn't take you off as admin. You were never an admin here. This is NOT Holly Wiki. Get that through your head! 5. Don't you DARE bring my friend into this! She can RP kits if she wants too! Things don't happen here cause' you'll all to busy at Shade's ''wiki! 6. I can reject people's ideas if I want! Show me where I "rejected people's ideas for no reason!" Dust, I'm sick of you, your fluff edits, and your thinking that you can do whatever you want. Straigten up, or Ship out! a.k.a GET A BRAIN OR GET BANNED!! D:<-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 01:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Dust, I explained why I wasn't on. My Internet was down at home, so I could only get on here when at school! and don't you DARE compare me to Hollyleaf. If anyone's like her, it's YOU! Now, I'm giving you one last chance before I ban you. Either shape up, leave, or get banned. your choice.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! You are like hollyleaf in that you are a power-hungry, complaining, annoying, fluff edit-making, trouble-making user.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I gave you your chance, Dust. Until further notice, you are banned.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Oh blocking me and trying to get Frostyness to come here was a BIG MISTAKE! Not that I care about being blocked this site stinks and after Sand tried to bully Shade I will only RP there even if I do get unblocked. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Even after all the times I defended you against Holly and Dark, you wont listen. -Shakes head and sighs- I wasnt bullying Shade, but I dont take too kindly to having this site called dumb. And I am friends with Shade, so I have nothing against her. Secondly, Dark is right. Mind your own buissiness with Dark's friend, there are reasons that she didn't make you admin and rejected your idea, Shade Wiki is exactly like this minus the powers, and Dark worked hard to make the logo and skin. If you have anything more to say, say it on Shade's wiki or forever hold your peace.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Oh whatever you usted to be my friend in the summer but now you hate me. My my how people do change. And the powers are stupid. Put Dustpelt up for adoption or get rid or him. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! And saying that I am loyal to myself is not selfcentered, its smart (if you don't know how it is I won't bother explaining) PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I know Frostyness from an other site, Dust. I had every right to ask her to come here. Dust, I'm sorry you have such a bitter attidude towards me. Have fun by yourself.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! You had NO right to ask her to come her at SHADE'S site part of Wikia's rules is that you can't spam to extarnial sites unless allowed. You were NOT allowed. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I AM allowed. I wasn't spamming. Spamming is where someone goes through a site, and replace/adds to the content of a page unessicarily.If what I did was spamming, then YOU asking people her to go to Shade's wiki is spamming, and you should have been blocked sooner. Also, External sites means that it is not part of wikia a.k.a. the site doesn't have .wikia.com on the end of the web adress. You should really just be quiet now. Every time you say something, you make a fool out of yourself.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Oh please you are so stupid its funny! :) I started laughing so hard just now. Really what grade are you in college?! And let me guess you major in lame comebacks! LOL You are so funny! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Uhhh, Dust. That was a confusing come-back. And a wierd one.... Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Excatly Wanna RP at Shade? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sure!Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" So what if I'm in college? at least I'm smater, and more mature than you, Dust. Now I'm making your ban longer for "Spamming" If you continue to couse trouble here, I WILL report you to wikia.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Also, Dust before you accuse someone of spamming, and breaking Wikia's rules, you might want to look up the definitions of spamming, and extarnial sites. (By the way, it's external, not extarnial.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 2nd Chance I'm willing to give you a second chance, under 1 condition. You ''sincerly apolize to me and Sand for being so rude.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! All right I am sorry for being so rude to you and Sand, but even if you unblock me I have decided to quit this wiki. Trust me it has nothing to do with me hating you or any of that at all I just am more at home shall we say at Shadeflower wiki. Also I have never really done well contributing to two RPing wikis at once. But I would be very pleased if you and Sand join Shadeflower wiki so that our friendship can be reborn. Once again I am truly sorry for my former actions, quit this wiki(I have nothing against it) but would love to be friends with you and Sand again at Shadeflower wiki. Please extend my appoligy to Sandstar1051. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I kinda ''understand, but I can't join Shadeflower wikia due to the fact it is a direct rival of this site. I will unblock, so you can apoligize to Sand.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Really Sorry Dust, listen. I'm really sorry about everything. Can you forgive me? And if want to know whhy I did it, here's why: My BFF(in real life) and I had gotten into a fight, and i needed to let off some steam. When I'm angry, I have a disorder or something where i don't really realize what I'm doing.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Ok I forgive you, but if we unblock Dark and Tiger will you help repair the damage at Shade? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Of course! You'll also need to unblock my I.P adress for me to do that.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!]]In the World Series! Ok. And what was your fight (in real life) about? Maybe I can offer you some advice. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! They got mad at me for not picking them to be on my baseball teaam during P.E.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'''Go Giants!]]In the World Series! 16:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I know how thats feels. Just tell them that next time you will pick them and if they are still mad I don't know what to say. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! You should be unblocked by now. The only things I wasn't able to fix were the rouge camp, CloverClan Territory and the templates. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I still can't get on..-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]In the World Series! Um, Hello Hi Dustpelts. Could you leave me a message soon? Willowstripe 16:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I wish I knew How to unblock you Dust. I don't. Ask Darkcloud to unblock you. Also, why do want to be unblocked here? I thought you Rped on Shadeflower Wiki. -Petalfur waz here!- Sorry, I dont like the answer sites, they ask rediculosly stupid questions, then stupid people answer the wrong answer, and then I have to argue, and they cant spell, and that dumb user is writing a story instead of writing a question, so no.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Screams* DUST!!!!!!!! There you are!!! LOL I'm making a wikia comeback, and sorry, but I agree with Clover about answer sites. You should get a Chicken Smoothie account. :D ~DJ Smokey~ 01:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing with me! ^^^CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Actually you both would be wrong because one of the users there just adopted the wiki, so now we can delete all those spam questions. And sorry I don't think Ill make a chicken smoothie account, I'm busy here on wikia already. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor P A user JUST posted a story, and another user JUST posted a stupid question, and I've seen YOU answer the stupid questions, and when I dont WORD THE QUESTION right users GET SMART WITH ME, and I still see those users on the site so I am NEVER coming back to the answer sites.CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Like what dumb questions do I answer! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Lets see, hm who is Leafstar? And for StarClan's sake, who is BILLYSTORM???? What kinda name is that?????????? Durrrr! What is a billy to cats? Billy is a HUMAN NAME!CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. The Erins were the ones that came up with those names, so don't blame the answer site. All questions are answered unless they aren't warrior related. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Eh, we dont have an adoption page. Talk to Petal. And if you do join, please be active! And if your not gonna be active, tell us, so we dont put your cat in a big plot!CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Awright! But please dont make rules or anything, because we already have our own customs, like we only use our siggies for talk pages. Petal is fine with her current siggie, so you dont have to offer to make her one, and I am fine with Petal having a leader in both clans, and deputy, but I do wish one of my cats could come deputy... Eh, maybe later CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Go ahead!CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart. Alright. First of all: Thank you, Clover. And: I didn't know you wanted to be a deputy! You should have told me that! And actually, I've been planning who will be the future deputies of ShadowClan, and one of your cats was. I would have let you be Shadefur, but I just didn't. You choose either Hawklight or Sky-whatever her name is to be the next deputy, and I will arrange it. K? Excellent. -Petalfur waz here!- Now. Dust: I was thinking hard about cats you could rp, and Here's what I've come up with:(Also, if there are cats you want to rp or don't want to rp, just tell me) Foxcharge, Dustpelts(Of course), Applenose, and ...Willowtail? And any other cats you want to make up. You can make up to four, remember that. -Petalfur waz here!- Well, Dustepelts is of course in StarClan, and the rest of them are in StarClan as well. You must create your own cas for ShadowClan though. -Petalfur waz here!- Kk! -Petalfur waz here!- No prob. So, ShadowClan keeps raging this attacks on StarClan for no apparent reason, mainly beacuse they want to take over StarClan, and take their kits. So, Pinestar is on his third life and getting sick and once Stormheart becomes leader he appoints Icefur as deputy and he loses lots of lives, and on his third life, he retires from being leader, because he doesn't want to die and lose his mate and beautiful kits, and so Icefur becomes leader, and there's a whole prophecy on her on Plot Ideas, and you can check that out. So then Icefur makes Smokefur deputy, and since Icefur has powers, some of the only powers in the Clan other than Tawnykit's, she saves the Clan and defeats ShadowClan, but kills Nightstar, and she is beside herself with grief. Then ShadowClan leaves StarClan alone for a loooooooooong time, and the Clans are at peace once more. Go to plot Ideas for the whole scoop. Oh, and you can read the comments and find out the next plot which is about the kit named Riverkit from Cloverheart's 2nd litter. There. You're informed. : D -Petalfur waz here!- Sure!!!!!CloverstarI am Cloverstar. My name has appeared alot of places. I am Cloverheart! User talk:Cloverheart1991Okay. Dust, you have two options: Either rp Spottedpaw until she is made a warrior, or let me rp Applenose until Spottedpaw is a warrior. I just realized that with you rping Applenose and me rpin his apprentice Spottedpaw, it's going to be very difficult. I would suggest giving up Applenose, since it will be only two or three weeks until Spottedpaw and Morningpaw are made warriors. But it's up to you. Remember if you do rp her, that she likes Flamekit. Like, like likes him. And he like likes her. K? -Petalfur waz here!- I luv 'em! But Waterfall, really? Oh, and also, will you be rping them?-Petalfur waz here!- Thanks for lettin' me rp Applenose. it's just for a few weeks, don't worry. Also, are you rping Willowtail? It would help me out a lot. Oh yeah and Pinestar's dead. I couldn't resist. Stormheart's now leader. He's come back early because of his hunger. : D -Petalfur waz here!- Great! -Petalfur waz here!- Also:(I say also a lot, don't I?) Remember to rp your ShadowClan cats! -Petalfur waz here!- Hi Dust! It feels like forever since you've been here. Nothing really's been going on. RosepetalBloodyPetal Hiya Dust! It has been a while since you've been on here. But I've kept Dustpelt on the StarClan page, wondering if you still wanted him here. So, oh! I talked to Dark, and I went to her house. She's not into warriors that much anymore, but that's okay. Anywayzzzz, nice talkin' to ya 'gain. -Petalfur waz here!- Hi Dust! Its been a lonnnnng time but I think it would be super cool if we caught up! If you wanted to message me I could give you my number or skype or something. If not thats cool too. Hope all is going well with you and that starclan has looked out for you all these years ;)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ 07:22, June 29, 2017 (UTC)